


What Was Done and What Was Said

by deathbitch



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Fluff, Honestly just self indulgent fluff as always, Kissing, M/M, No Beta, Octavio being forward but what’s new, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbitch/pseuds/deathbitch
Summary: Octavio felt like a dumb teenager with a crush around Elliott. Hyper aware of his own clothes against his skin, the sound of his feet on the ground and every word he said, it was a feeling he definitely wasn’t used to. He was sure Elliott liked him back. He was sure of it.OR: Octavio confesses his feelings to Elliott.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What Was Done and What Was Said

**Author's Note:**

> The amounts of times I started this and deleted it all and started again but differently has to be a new record. 
> 
> This is being uploaded the same way I upload everything, at 4am but this time with a twist: I wrote it on my phone! Pls forgive any mistakes.
> 
> am @tixikilla on twitter sup bbys

It was easy for people to think about Elliott Witt in a certain way. 

Flirtatious, outgoing, funny, charming. Those were all true characteristics but there was more to the man that moonwalked to taunt downed enemies on the battlefield and the man that served cocktails with a playful smile. 

Elliott was thoughtful, kind, too smart for his own good sometimes. Generous, gentle, caring. 

Or at least, that was the side of Elliott that Octavio had the honor of knowing; in private moments between the two of them when Elliott would genuinely laugh at one of Octavio’s jokes when they were with the others. An action unnoticed by everyone but something that always made Octavio smile. The gentle, shy brush of their hands when they watched a movie together before one of them was brave enough to finally fully take the others hand. 

Octavio felt like a dumb teenager with a crush around Elliott. Hyper aware of his own clothes against his skin, the sound of his feet on the ground and every word he said, it was a feeling he definitely wasn’t used to. He was sure Elliott liked him back. He was sure of it. 

He had to, right? 

They had kissed only once. Under the pale purple of Elliott’s bar lights after closing hours, some sweet song or another playing from the speakers. Elliott looked great in the washed out lighting, the color rolling over brown skin and eyes, catching his features in all the right ways. 

He had held Octavio’s hand, causing a racing heart to strike thunder through limbs of flesh and steel, cracks of pale purple slithering through previously broken heart lines. 

Elliott held him so gentle, a hand on Octavio’s cheek and kissing him like he had never been kissed before. Nothing like the fleeting kisses with strangers in between stripping down to capture a quick high. 

Octavio wasn’t sure he ever wanted it to end. It was a kiss that had lasted so blissfully long, hands on waists and shoulders moving slow and in a way Octavio almost dared to label as loving. You don’t kiss just anybody like that. 

They had only kissed the once. But Octavio couldn’t keep his mind off of it, even the next day when he and Elliott had found themselves in a promotional interview and the both of them talked up the pretty reporters and advertised the games in a way that was sure to make the head office smile. Elliott and Octavio were the go to Legends for perfect promotion. 

Octavio had talked to Elliott but it wasn’t like it normally was. He wasn’t talking to Elliott, he was talking to Mirage. Anything Octavio said had been met with some brainless comment or another, a disingenuous laugh and an equally arty wink. Octavio could understand it, they did have reputations to uphold after all; he was wearing his normal goggles and mask, dressed up as the exaggeration of himself that the fans had come to know and love so he had managed to brush it off, for the most part anyway. 

Octavio had become energetic in the couple hours long livestream he had done that night, a lot shorter than his normal livestreams but the day had caused him a rare tiredness. No matter how hard he tried his mind lingered on the events of the previous night, feeling so naturally safe with his arms hanging lazily around Elliott’s neck, wrapped up in a kiss. 

Coffee. He needed coffee. He left his room and momentarily stopped in his steps when he saw Elliott across the room at the coffee machine, the gentle steam billowing from the small appliance and dissipating in the air in pathetic white streams. 

“Hey - uh, you’re awake?” Elliott asked him, seemingly surprised that Octavio was awake past 10pm. 

“Yeah, just finished stream. Can’t sleep?” Octavio replied, looking around the dim common room lit only by the weak white lighting of the kitchen. Just the two of them. 

“Heh, guess not,” Elliott said, grabbing a branded white mug and taking the coffee cup from the machine, motioning vaguely in his direction, “Want one?”

Octavio inhaled and nodded. There was a strange feeling that filled the space between them, something like a precipice that caused the both of them to lightly avoid what was clearly hanging in the air. 

He watched as Elliott poured the two of them a drink, throwing a spoon in the sink with a garishly loud clatter before turning and placing Octavio’s drink in front of him on the counter. 

Octavio sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island whilst Elliott leant against the counter directly opposite. The silence was thick - still and static. 

A few moments had passed before Octavio couldn’t bare any more silence, but Elliott seemed to have the same idea and they talked over each other. The two of them smiled awkwardly and gestured the other to talk before Octavio took the reigns. 

“Are we - um,” He stared at his fingers hugging the mug, relishing in the dull warmth he felt under the material of branded gloves, “Are we just going to ignore what happened last night?”

Elliott laughed, a broken little chuckle that was quickly hidden by a sip of his drink, “Last night? A lot happened last night, buddy.”

Octavio looked straight at him. There was that rehearsed smile staring back at him and Octavio almost rolled his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe us? Together?”

“Us together,” Elliott said, refusing to make eye contact - he suddenly found the mug in his hand all too intriguing, picking at absolutely nothing on the handle. 

“Elliott please,” Octavio said, a bit too hard. He exhaled and set his cup onto the counter, dialling back his voice a tone or two, “What are you doing?” 

Elliott’s smile turned shy, a small tug at the corner of his lips as he too placed his cup to the side of him on the countertop, “Why don’t you take off your mask?”

Octavio huffed out something like a breath of amusement, a small sound that was dry and served the deepen the rift. He lifted a hand to touch fingertips to his mask, forgetting he was even wearing it. 

“I will when you will,” Octavio said, he watched as Elliott’s shoulders dropped the slightest bit. 

“I’m sorry, I just -“ Elliott started, looking at Octavio as he planted his palms either side of him, “This is all ... new?”

Octavio reached up, unclipping his goggles and holding them in his hand against the surface, “Kissing someone?” He felt himself ask, not knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

“Yeah. No! No, uh ... Just,” Elliott motioned vaguely, “I dunno.”

Octavio slid from the stool, a dull noise sounding as his feet hit the wooden floor. He pulled his mask down, removing it from the backs of his ears and dropping it onto the counter next to discarded goggles, “I don’t know about you, but I liked that kiss.”

Elliott followed him with his eyes, watching as Octavio moved around the kitchen island, creating less space between them. 

“Oh yeah?” Elliott asked, an eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Yeah,” Octavio replied, taking a couple steps forward, “You know, we do all this nice talking and hand holding when we’re alone but you completely shut me out around people.”

Elliott seemed at a loss for words, any reason he could possibly come up with instantly dying at the back of his throat before even having the chance to verbally manifest. 

Octavio didn’t know what else he expected. He ran a hand down his arm in a self conscious gesture he had kept from his fragmented childhood, “I don’t know how long you wanted to avoid whatever is between us, but I really like you. You should ... You should probably know.”

Elliott was still seemingly at a loss for words, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He didn’t look uncomfortable though, there was some part of Octavio that thought he looked relieved, “You like me?”

“Yeah,” Octavio stepped closer, “I do. It’s one of the few things I’m sure of.”

Elliott smiled at him, soft and sweet and pretty, “I liked the kiss. I like you, I ... I just don’t know what this means for us.”

“What do you want it to mean?” 

“I think I know. There’s just so much going on in my life right now, and I don’t want to ruin this,” Elliott said, looking at Octavio but his hands curled into fists and flexed by his sides in small movements. 

Octavio couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face despite biting at his gum, a pleasant warm feeling starting somewhere in his chest and reaching his finger tips. 

“We can work on it,” Octavio said, “There’s no rush.”

“There’s no rush? Who are you and what have you done with Octane?” Elliott joked with wide eyes as though he was observing a complete stranger stood before him. 

Octavio giggled at him as he lightly punched his arm, “Dork,” He said, a more comfortable silence falling over them. He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and he turned back to look at the ajar door of his bedroom, “I’m gonna ...”

“...Yeah,” Elliot said when Octavio trailed off, “I’m glad we got to talk.” 

“Me too,” Octavio smiled at him and walked backwards a few paces before turning and crossing the space to his door, resting a hand on the handle. He looked back to where Elliott was still stood in place, and they connected eyes from across the room, instantly sending shockwaves through Octavio. 

“I care about you,” Octavio said, bringing Elliott out of his thoughts, “So I’ll wait for you,” He smiled somewhat shy, tapping a palm on the door handle, “Night.”

Octavio closed the door behind him, leaning against it momentarily. He never felt as though the weight of a thousand planets had left his soul until now. There was a whole pool of thoughts in his mind worth swimming through but for now he was happy his cards had been laid out on the table. Sleep didn’t normally come easy to him but when he changed into night clothes and slipped under his sheets, he was asleep before he even had time to think about it. 

He awoke early in the morning ready for his daily jog with a spring in his step and when he opened his bedroom door he found his mask and goggles had been hung for him on the door handle.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo normally when i write i like to listen to music that reflects the theme i’m writing, but that ear worm WAP has been stuck in my brain so i had octavio confessing his feelings with THERES SOME HOES IN THIS HOUSE rattling my ear drums
> 
> thanks for reading. title is lyrics from ariana grande’s “ghostin” but the song has literally nothing to do with the story i just happened to be listening to it and had no title. lmao. bye


End file.
